


Sunday Morning

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [36]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: She had experienced quite a few of the infinite wonders of the universe, but never anything so dazzling and soul-shaking and humbling as this.  Right from the moment he’d whispered in her ear, in a language she’d never heard spoken but somehow instantly understood: tell her I’ll always love her, and for the first time she saw a future that could be something beautiful, something that was worth every sacrifice, something that was her very own.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one, back on Darillium :)

[Darillium]

It was River’s very favourite kind of lazy Sunday morning.  She’d emerged from her dreams to feel the Doctor’s warm hands on her waist, his soft lips on her bare shoulder.  A sleepy, contented grin spread across her face as she’d stretched and moaned and pulled him closer.

She had experienced quite a few of the infinite wonders of the universe, but never anything so dazzling and soul-shaking and humbling as this.  Right from the moment he’d whispered in her ear, in a language she’d never heard spoken but somehow instantly understood: _tell her I’ll always love her,_ and for the first time she saw a future that could be something beautiful, something that was worth every sacrifice, something that was her very own.  

They moved together at a gentle pace, their eyes locked and hands clasped together; soft, shaky breaths mingling in the charged space between them.  Every slow stroke filled her with a warmth that seemed to spread beyond her body, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.  The way he looked at her as he made love to her... tender and adoring and awed, like she was the most wonderful thing his ancient eyes had ever seen.  His mouth curled into a subtle, dreamy smile, and she leaned up to kiss him, just a soft touch of lips, meeting and parting and meeting again.  His hand that wasn’t entwined with hers moved to cradle the back of her head.  

“Oh, darling,” she whispered, her voice catching as the slow-burning heat between them began to build with each of his languid thrusts.

“I know,” he murmured, low and soft and warm against her lips.  “I love you.”

River let out a whimpering sigh, her body trembling and grasping him tight.  The Doctor held her close and kissed her cheek and her temple as he kept his steady pace, until finally the heat and light burst inside her and she writhed desperately beneath him, gasping his name and _I love you_ and _ohgodyes_.  His lips sought out hers again and he kissed her deeply as he tensed and shuddered in her arms.

Everything was warm and soft and good, her whole being pulsing with love and the delicious afterglow.  She was vaguely aware that the Doctor had shifted off of her and drawn the covers up around them.  She tucked her face into his chest as he clutched her tight to his lovely, hot skin.  His lips moved against her hair, muttering soft promises that she couldn’t completely hear.  

Everything had just become fuzzy at the edges, her mind slowly slipping back into the comfortable haze of sleep, when an extremely loud meow sounded immediately outside the door.

The Doctor groaned.  “Go and ask Nardole!  We’re busy!” he shouted.

A long, low yowl.  

“You bloody well know what!”

Vincent’s response was short and sharp.

“Ah, fuck, I forgot he’s at work,” the Doctor sighed.  “Fine, I’m coming, ye cheeky fuckin’ ginge!” he shouted.

He raised River’s chin gently and her eyes fluttered open.  An amused smile was pulling at the corner of her mouth, but she truly hated to let go of him.  He kissed her— not a quick, regretful, exiting the bed kiss, but with passionate concentration.  His hand cupped her jaw, his lips tender and demanding all at once, pulling her in, closer and deeper.  Her heart fluttered and tingling warmth spread through her sated, sleepy body all over again as his tongue slid against hers and she gripped him tightly by the shoulder.  Finally, slowly, he pulled back, laying a few more soft, light kisses on her lips before he reluctantly broke away.

River smiled at him, breathless and dazzled.  The Doctor beamed back at her and tapped her nose before he quickly extricated himself from her embrace, located his boxers, and stood from the bed.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled as he opened the door and was met with a very complex and tragic story of how Vincent had been starving for at least twenty minutes.  She saw him bend and scoop up the cat, who nuzzled happily against his cheek, before he moved out of view.

River grinned, hugging her arms around herself and sighing as she rocked from side to side.  Ah, but she was a lucky, lovesick fool.

___

The snow fell outside the kitchen window while they stole kisses between bites of toast and sips of tea.

“I’ve been thinking about my next book,” River said.

The Doctor’s face lit up with genuine interest.  “Yeah?  Do you have an idea for it?”

“Well, I was thinking of writing it from John’s perspective, this time.  And maybe jumping ahead a bit in the chronology.  Shake things up with the narrative.”

“Sounds brilliant,” he said, smiling.

“I thought… maybe you could give me a bit of advice with him?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.  “Now, honey, I thought we agreed they weren’t based on us.”

 _"Right,"_ she smirked.  "But I just meant more… generally.  With the whole sort of, ‘male perspective.’”

He snorted.  “And you think _I’m_ the person to consult?  When have you ever known me to be particularly male?”

“Oh, you have your moments, sweetie,” she purred.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Besides, normal men are rubbish.”

“Mmm, good answer,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

River beamed at him when they broke apart, but quickly sobered as she nervously considered how to proceed.  “There’s one more thing,” she murmured.

“Hm?” the Doctor said, still with that sweet smile on his lovely face.

“I was, um, thinking that I would give them a family, in the story,” she said, softly.  “A child.”  She didn’t want to prod at a painful subject, though she suspected it was more painful for her, as he’d never made his wishes on the matter entirely known.  And there was really no point now.

He only smiled again.  “That would be nice.”

“Would it?” she asked, a little stunned.

“Of course,” he said, taking her hand and squeezing it.  She was just about to bring herself to ask him if they were still talking about the book when Vincent leapt up onto the worktop.

“And here’s our son now,” the Doctor quipped, scratching the cat’s head while he began to purr loudly.  “You know you’re not supposed to have your ruddy paws up here, Vince,” he scolded in an indulgent voice, showing no sign of removing Vincent and said paws from the marble.

River let out a quiet sigh and took another sip of her tea.  It was better she didn’t ask.  The chance had passed them by.

 


End file.
